(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe couplings with a lock thereon connected to a fluid meter in a housing. Applicant believes this application to be in the field of piping or plumbing. Therefore, this application is written so that a pipe fitter would be able to make and use the invention.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Before this application was filed, the applicant was aware of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ SPEER 725,290 WALKER 1,473,751 PORTER 1,808,969 REDDING 1,973,658 PERRY 3,355,945 COLLET 4,253,509 ______________________________________
Also, there has been developed certain bolts with heads which have smooth circular circumferences of hardened steels. However, the radial face of the bolt heads include indentations of a particular pattern. Therefore, a key wrench particular pattern projecting from the face of the key wrench can be used to engage the pattern on the head of the bolt to attach and detach the bolt. One of the common uses of bolts of this nature are for lug bolts for decorative automobile wheels.
Meters, such as water meters, are often buried underground. The water main, for example, runs past several houses, and the meter is connected onto an inlet pipe extending from the water main. The outlet end of the meter is connected to a pipe extending to the house for domestic use. In many areas these meters are encased in housings. A small opening in the top of the housing is of sufficient size so that the meter can be removed and replaced for maintenance purposes. However, in certain situations, persons will remove the meter for the purpose of tampering with the meter so that the meter displays on its dial, less fluid such as water, than was actually used. Also, in certain instances, the locks o the water meters are insufficient when it is desired to turn off the water and lock it in the "off" position to any particular house.